Welcome to the Pokemon Academy!
by olihime
Summary: A oneshot of Shaman King characters attending Pokemon Academy to become Pokemon Trainers.


**Summary: **A oneshot of Yoh, Hao, Horohoro, and Ren attending Pokemon Academy to become Pokemon Trainers.

Olihime: One of the things that I wanted to write. And most likely, there won't be a continuation for this fic because I realized that I don't have the patience, ideas and time to think on how to continue it. Maybe I should start dedicating myself to make oneshots. Anyway, feel free to read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or Pokemon!

**Keys:**

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

**In the classroom…**

"Hey man, wanna be friends?"

"Oh my god, we're in the same class!"

"Who wants to battle me?"

"Get your perverted hands off of me, you creep!"

The class was bustling at full volume. And sitting at the back and close to the windows, was a certain Pokemon trainer, who was not at the least pleased with the racket. _'Why don't they just shut the hell up before they burst down my ears?' _Hao thought irritably, grumbling as he sat near the windows. The classroom was designed like any other ordinary classrooms. At the front was a large writing board hanging on the wall and a teacher's desk at the middle front, followed by a number of students' desks and chairs in the middle of the classroom and students' mini lockers at the back.

Asakura Hao is a 13-year-old boy who entered Pokemon Academy as his first step to become the world's best Pokemon Master. Well, technically, he didn't really have much option but to enter the academy since he can only travel when he becomes an official Pokemon Trainer when he graduates. Not like the old days when kids at his age can go on a journey.

'_Damn those parents,' _Hao thought, '_for filing complaints to the government about children too young to venture off into dangerous journeys.' _And that's how Pokemon Academy came to exist.

With no other options, Hao was forced to do whatever it takes to go on a journey. To get into the academy, all Hao needed to do was to pass the entrance exam which consists of a written exam and a battle exam. The written exam was a piece of cake to Hao and the reason why he passed the battle exam is not because of him winning the battle, but it was because he had shown great bond and care towards his Pokemon.

Hao's thoughts came to a stop when the door to the classroom was slide open and there stands a man and a Bisharp. "Alright, class. Settle down."

The moment the man spoke, the class went silent, staring at the tough-looking duo. Yet, not a few seconds later, the class paid once again overflowed with noisy chatters, paying no heed to the duo.

The man's eyebrow twitched and he gestured at his Bisharp, who was already leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Bisharp, would you please?"

Bisharp replied by slowly lifting his right arm and _SMASH!_ Leaving behind a dent on the classroom wall with portions of stones on the floor, and several pale and terrified students, freezing in fear.

"Well?" The man said as he situated himself behind his desk, facing his students.

In an instant and a bit cloud of dust, each and every one of them was in their seats. Most of them were terrified, while a small number of the students including Hao were amused as Hao looked at the dented wall. _"I wonder who's going to fix the wall._"

"Good." The intimidating man remarked. "First of all, welcome to the Pokemon Academy. I'm Bason and I'll be your Battle Strategy Teacher. I will not tolerate any disobedience. If I told you to be quiet, then you will shut your mouth. If I told you to listen, you will or suffer the consequences. If I told you to fix the wall, you will fix the wall. And which by the way, I'm ordering you, you and you," he started pointed randomly at students, "to fix the wall."

The three boys, who were pointed at, immediately protested.

"What!? That's not fair!"

"You're the one who smashed the wall!"

"Why do we have to fix the wall you smashed!?"

_SMASH!_

Once again, tension and stillness was in the air as students nervously looked at Bisharp, the source of the racket, who had nonetheless left another dent on the wall.

"Any more of objections?" Bason asked.

"…" The students gulped and shook their heads.

"No? Good. As I was saying," Bason remarked. "I'm not going to stand here and do all the talking while all of you are sitting and maybe dozing off." Bason paused as he eyed on a certain student who was indeed dozing off until the girl sitting beside the sleeping boy, slightly kicked him to wake him up. The boy woke up dazed but was immediately awake and started sweating profusely when he accidentally made eye contact with a pair of dangerous eyes. "So, what am I going to do now and from this lesson onwards, we will have mock battles in the Battle Field."

Quiet whispers and murmurs immediately aroused.

"So soon?"

"We haven't even learned anything yet."

"Not that I mind, of course."

Bason continued. "You do not have to fret as I will be monitoring and giving comments while you go through your battles. Now, without further ado, please follow me."

* * *

**At the Battle Field…**

"Now that everyone is here," Bason said, after he counted the number of students to certify that all of them were present and not skipping class. "We're going to have three mock battles. I will call up the names, so please step forward for the ones who are being called."

Bason looked at the list in his hands and called out the names for the first match.

Hao was bored stiff. He was sitting on the sidelines, watching the first match which was a real downer. Just when he thought there will be actions, he was disappointed by how the girl and the boy battled. Heck, it was hardly a battle! Both of them were so nervous and scared that the girl accidently dropped her Pokeball from her shaky hands, sending her running around frantically to catch the rolling Pokeball. The other one threw the Pokeball in a way that clumsily threw him off balance and somehow head-butting Mother Earth with a loud thud. Embarrassed, both of them call out their Pokemons, but Cupid decided to show up and struck his arrows of love on the two Nidorans, one male and one female. Love was in the air and it was love at first sight. No matter what their trainers tell them to do, the two love-struck Pokemons wouldn't heed and kept cuddling with each other.

Disappointed, Bason called it quit, telling the trainers to be more confident the next time they battle and make sure their Pokemons will listen to them. He subsequently called out the names for the second match with any luck that it will be a real battle.

In Hao's view, the second match was pretty much a one-sided match. It was a match between a guy named Ren and another guy named…what was his name again? Ah yes, Nichrom. The long-ponytail guy seemed to have a grudge with the spike guy. Weird hairdos, by the way. The ponytail guy kept throwing smug comments and insults, but ended up getting his ass kicked, or in this case, his Pokemon's ass. The poor Skorupi didn't even stood a chance against the small, yet strong Riolu. Hao could see that Ren had really trained the Riolu well. The match was soon over with Ren being victorious and Nichrom glaring at him. Bason congratulated Ren for winning and praised him for raising the Riolu well, resulting a smug smirk on Ren's face. Nichrom, however, was reprimanded for allowing his apparent hate blinding him and not focusing on the battle in front of him.

"Hao, you're up."

Said person blinked, snapped out from his thoughts. Hao then realized he was being called and he was immediately overwhelmed by thrill and excitement. _"Finally! Bye-bye, boredom! And hello, battle!"_

Once he stepped on the field, he looked across the other side to see who was his battle partner, but was puzzled when there was no one there. Just when he was about to inquire where his opponent is, he heard a commotion from the sidelines and he saw a blue-haired guy trying to wake a sleeping brunette and Ren standing next to them.

"Yoh! Yoh! Wake up, man!" A blue-haired boy shouted, shaking his friend none too gently to wake him up. "Don't make me call out Totodile and sic Water Gun on you!"

Regardless of the rough wake-up call, Yoh kept on sleeping, smiling and drooling in his sleep.

The blunette sighed. "Okay, buddy. You ask for it." He said as he called out his Pokemon. "Alright, Totodile, use Water Gun!"

_SPLASH!_

As soon as the Water Gun hit, Yoh woke up startled and coughing.

"What –cough- did you do –cough- that for, Horohoro? I thought you quit doing that already!"

"You're up, you idiot." Ren said as he tossed a towel to Yoh who took it and proceeded to wipe the excess water off his face. "So, get a move on already."

"Huh? Really?" Yoh looked around and saw everyone was looking at him. "Oh, okay then."

Yoh stood up and brushed the dust off his pants and grinned at his two friends. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Best of luck, Yoh! Try not to get your ass kicked!" Horohoro cheered and his Totodile, dancing around happily.

"If you lose, I won't forgive you." Ren said.

Yoh chuckled and walked to the field.

"Sorry for the delay. My name's Yoh. What's yours?"

"Hao."

"Hao, huh? You look like me though. Are you by any chance my long-lost twin?"

Hao sweatdropped. "Uh, no. I can assure you that I'm a single child." Although he was surprised how they look alike, there was no way he had a twin since he had seen his birth records that he was indeed an only child.

"Hmm, oh well then. Let's get started, shall we?" Yoh smiled and took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Come on out, Bulbasaur!"

"Saur!" The green bulb Pokemon happily cried out.

"A Bulbasaur, huh? Well, it seems I have the advantage." Hao smirked and threw out his pokeball. "Growlithe, show them what you're made of!"

"Grrr!" The puppy Pokemon growled. His Intimidation ability already putting into effect, lowering Bulbasaur's Attack.

"Alright, this is a one-on-one battle. The battle is over when a Pokemon is unable to battle. Are both sides ready?" Bason said, acting as referee as usual like in the first and second battles.

"Ready when you are!" Yoh smiled at Hao, eyes with determination.

Hao smirked. "I was born ready!"

"Then, let the battle begin!"

"Alright, Bulbasaur! Start it off with Growl!"

Bulbasaur gave a menacing growl toward Growlithe, who took a step back nervously.

"Shake it off, Growlithe and use Ember!"

Growlithe shook his head and opened his mouth to fire spits of flames towards his opponent.

"Dodge it and use Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur immediately jumped to his left to avoid the small rain of fire and fired Leech Seed.

"Use Ember again to counter attack!"

Growlithe launched another spits of fire, turning the incoming Leech Seed into ashes.

"Don't falter, Bulbasaur and use Poison Powder!"

Before Growlithe could avoid the attack, he was forced to take in the poison powder and let out a painful whimper.

"Growlithe, are you alright?" Hao was determined to win, but he was willing to give up the battle rather than letting his fiery friend hurt.

"Arf!" Growlithe barked with determination. Despite the pain pulsing in his body, he was determined not to let his master down and that means losing is not an option!

"Growlithe…" Hao sensed his Pokemon's determination and was touched.

"Alright, Growlithe, if you're not ready to lose this, then so am I! Let's show them what we're made of! Use Leer!"

Growlithe heeded and sent out a powerful glare, making Bulbasaur froze in fear.

"Keep attacking and use Ember!"

Once again, Growlithe sent out another spits of fire and Bulbasaur was forced to take head on the effective attack, letting out a pained yell.

"Bulbasaur!" Yoh shouted with concern.

"Finish it off with Bite!"

Growlithe charged, preparing his strong teeth to finish off his opponent.

"Quick, dodge it and use Synthesis!"

Though weakened, Bulbasaur was able to avoid the dangerous bite and wasted no time to heal himself.

"Good, toss him off with Vine Whip!"

Growlithe tried to dodge the attack but failed as he crouched in pain due to the poison taking effect on him. Growlithe was then wrapped by Bulbasaur's whip and was literally thrown towards the wall with a loud SLAM!

"Growlithe!" Hao shouted with worry and concern, as he quickly dashed to his Pokemon.

"Growlithe is unable to battle. The winner goes to Yoh and his Bulbasaur." Bason announced.

Whispers began to rise among the group of students who had been watching the battle at the sidelines.

"Oh wow! That's one awesome battle! Both Growlithe and Bulbasaur were really amazing!"

"Yeah! Just when I thought one had the upper hand, the other turned it around!"

"Hah! You owe me 500 PokeMoney, pal!"

"Damn!"

Ignoring the whispers, Hao quickly tended his Pokemon as he kneeled down in front of the injured Pokemon. Hao could see that his Pokemon was still under the effect of the Poison Powder, yet he had no Antidote in his hands. "Don't worry, pup. I'll get you to the Pokemon Center right away."

Just when Hao was about to carry Growlithe to the Pokemon Center, his vision was suddenly blinded in pink. Looking closely, Hao realized that the Bulbasaur they had just battled was using his Vine Whip to carry the Pecha Berry from afar.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur smiled as he gestured Hao to take the Pecha Berry.

Hao was surprised from the Pokemon's kindness but he took the berry anyway in favor of his injured Pokemon. He gently gestured Growlithe to take a bite of the berry. The tired and injured Pokemon heeded and ate the berry, relieving the fact that his body was no longer in pain, but the tiredness was still there.

"Here, this will give his energy back."

Hao was startled when Yoh was beside him, holding out an Oran Berry on his hand. Not questioning him, he took the berry and held it in front of Growlithe who took it without any complaint. And in an instant, Growlithe was good as new.

"Arf!"

Hao sighed in relief and quickly thanked Yoh.

"Thank you, Yoh."

"No need for thanks! I always give out berries to the Pokemon after a battle. Speaking of which…" Yoh rummaged his bag and took out a small-sized container. He kneeled down in front of his Pokemon and held out his hand, full of PokeFoods in his hand. "Here, Bulbasaur. Your reward."

Bulbasaur's eyes glittered happily when he heard his reward, and immediately chow down his food. While Bulbasaur ate, Yoh felt a tug from the back and saw that Riolu and Totodile were staring at Yoh with their starry-eyes. Knowing what they want, Yoh chuckled and gave them his PokeFoods which they happily accept.

"Hehe. When you mention your PokeTreats, you could have seen them run, Yoh." Horo laughed and was slightly out of breath. "We had to rush down to catch them."

"Are you trying to steal our Pokemon away with your PokeTreats, Yoh?" Ren accused but knowing that's really not Yoh's intention. "Because I can tell you that they're working."

Yoh chuckled. "It's the PokeTreats they like. Not me."

As Hao watched the scene in front of me, he curiously asked. "Is that so-called PokeTreats that delicious?"

All three Trainers almost forgot that Hao was there, looked at him. It was Horohoro who answered Hao. "Well, the PokeTreats tasted nasty to us. We know, we tried. But the Pokemon loves it! Yoh's the one who makes it. It's his special recipe for the Pokemon."

"Really?" Hao was surprised by Yoh's talent to make PokeFoods. "Think you can spare some for my pup over here?"

"Sure, no problem!" Yoh handed out some PokeTreats to Hao.

"Better think twice, long-haired." Ren smirked. "Because once your Pokemon ate it, they ain't no turning back. With a snap of his fingers, Yoh can turn our Pokemon onto us."

Hao lightly laughed. "I don't think it will be that bad. Here, Growlithe. Try some."

Growlithe sniffed and tentatively, ate it. In a flash, Growlithe's eyes sparkled and quickly ate the rest of his PokeTreats.

Hao was startled by the sudden delight he seen in his pup's eyes, but was even more shocked when his Growlithe disappeared and reappeared in front of Yoh, tail wagging happily.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Great, more Yoh's victims." Ren sighed.

"See, buddy?" Horohoro rest his arm on Hao's shoulder. "Don't tell us we didn't warn you."

"G-Growlithe, you traitor!"

And happy laughter was heard from the group of four Trainers, signaling a start of Hao's new friendship.

'_I guess Pokemon Academy isn't really a bad thing after all.'_ Hao thought as he smiled.

* * *

Olihime: My longest fanfiction! Hope you all like it!

The selected Pokemon are what makes me think they're the best partner for Yoh and the others. And I really think that Yoh is suitable to be a Pokemon Breeder. I'm not so sure about the others, but I do envision that Ren as a Gym Leader while Horohoro as a Pokemon Ranger. What do you think?

Anyway, until next time when inspiration strikes! Wish everyone an early Merry Christmas!


End file.
